


The Adventures of Vaxlan

by Enderon



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, and mostly amusing, but also angsty at times, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: Scanlan realizes he's head over heels for a certain rogue paladin. Vax realizes he's head over heels for a certain gnome bard. What will they do with this new information?--------------------A collection of Vaxlan stories, because I suddenly fell in love with this ship. If you wanna see anything specific, just pop me a comment saying what it is, and I'll try my best to provide.





	

It came to him quite suddenly. 

Lying in his large bed in the mansion, Scanlan was brainstorming lyrics when the realization hit him.

“Oh gods,” he said out loud, his face paling, “I’m fucking in love with Vax.”

He didn’t know why it hit him so suddenly, he hadn’t even been thinking about the rogue. But the realization was there, and while he could flawlessly spin tales to others, he was shit at lying to himself. 

He was disgustingly, frustratingly, head over heels in love with Vax’ildan, bad decision maker extraordinaire. 

As far as people to fall in love with, he certainly wasn’t the worst. 

He definitely had no qualms about dating creatures of the same sex, which, Scnalan thought, way too many people got all hung up on. And they definitely had a good chemistry, Scanlan admitting that he’d always felt comfortable around Vax, and that he thoroughly enjoyed their jibes and jokes. 

But, really thinking on it, Scanlan realized that, more importantly than anything else, Vax actually cared about him. 

Not that the other members of Vox Machina didn’t, but Vax just did more so. He noticed when Scanlan was bothered, asked him how he was doing, took notice of his sacrifices when the others missed them. Vax’ildan, unlike anyone before him, could see past Scanlan’s carefully crafted mask. 

Thinking about it made Scanlan smile. 

When he realized what a sap he was being, he whacked himself in the face. 

Having come to this realization, he wondered what he would do about it. 

‘Bury it deep, under layers of bullshit and false pretense, and act like it isn’t even there.’ He thought, nodding to himself. 

Truly, a perfectly healthy and not at all problematic plan. 

  
  


Elsewhere in the mansion, Vex’ahlia was leaning against Trinket, in front of the fire, when suddenly her door was thrown open. She nearly jumped to her feet before realizing who it was. 

“What do you want brother?”

Vax’ildan looked at her with wide and mildly distressed eyes. 

“I think i’m in love with Scanlan.” He croaked.

Vex’ahlia stared at him for a moment before snorting in amusement. 


End file.
